Answers in the Heart
by Kiyoshi Dot
Summary: The sequel to "Questions from the Heart". Mamoru wonders of Usagi's love and remembers the times they shared together. Also, a letter from the heart. You must read this if you read the first sotry before this!!! Please review!!!


Title: I Wonder...  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Author: Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)  
Email: Peachsncreme@Juno.com  
  
Normal Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi,   
Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
A note from Author: Hello eveybody!!! I can't tell you all how happy  
I am that you have come to read my fanfic!! I really hope you like   
it!!! Tell me what you think of it ok!?!?  
  
Just before you continue, I'd just like to say thank-you to Redrose   
and Patricia Dawson for inspiring me to write romance fanfics in the   
first place. To my friend & editor Redrose -- you are   
great. I can't express my gratitude to you for having such patientence  
with me, and for fixing up my work. You are such an excellent author  
so please keep writing!! You've got the talent!!!  
And most importantly, to my Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, for giving   
me the ability to write in the first place. Thank-you all SOOO much!!!  
  
"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
together forever and never apart,  
meybe in distance, but never in  
heart."  
~~Unknown  
  
  
I WONDER...  
  
Answers in the Heart  
  
  
I'm thinking of you...  
Just like I always do.  
And my heart is aching,  
just for you.  
I go through each day thinking of you  
and missing you terribly.  
I dream of you too. Do you dream of  
me as well?  
What is it you dream about? Is it   
still of us? Could it be about one sunny day  
at the park perhaps?  
Am I holding you the way I used to?  
Do you still smell of peaches and  
vanilla cream? I always loved that scent on  
you. It seemed to fit you so perfectly.  
I wonder Usako... Would you still let  
me wrap my arms around your shoulders and hold  
you close against my chest?  
I always loved it when you let me hold  
you like that.   
It might of seemed rather possesive   
but... I could not help myself. I was always so  
jealous when any other man besides myself looked   
at you. I still do. I hope you don't mind it to   
much.  
I wonder...  
Would you still let me kiss those rose   
petel lips of yours?  
Would you still let me explore your slender  
neck with my lips? Would you still let me touch you?  
Usako... Would your arms entwine around my  
neck and would your lips part beneath mine? Allowing  
me to gently probe within you? Do you still taste as  
sweet as honey?  
I never frightened you did I? I always went  
very slowly as not to scare you. You are so   
precious to me and I love you more than anything  
in this world could ever offer.  
Your innocence... I treasure your innocence  
so much. I treasure everything about you.  
Have I ever told you that? I am telling you  
now... Just incase I failed to mention it before.  
I wonder...  
Would you still believe me if I told you  
that you were the only one for me?  
Would your crystal blue eyes grow soft  
when I'd say how much I love you?  
Those eyes... I always found myself  
getting lost in those blue orbs of yours.  
Like drowning in a sea of pure serenity.  
Did I ever tell you how serene I felt  
around you? How all my doubts and worries would  
just disappear?  
Does your laughter still sing like a gentle  
melody floating in the wind? Is your smile still  
like warm sunshine and your skin as soft as cherry  
blossoms?  
Would you still gaze upon me adoringly if I   
created a rose for you? I would make a hundred roses  
just for you if you wanted me to.  
Do you know you touch me like no other? That   
my heart soars wildly when you are near and that I   
long for you when you are far? I do.  
Would you still be content as we'd lay under  
the midnight sky, are bodies and souls united as one?  
Did you ever wish for anything when we   
stared up at the twinkling stars?  
I know I did. And every night I wished for the  
same thing.  
I wished for our love to last for years to   
come.   
I wished for you to always be by my side and  
never leave me.  
I wished for you to always look up into my eyes  
and whisper, "Mamo-chan... I love you."  
I wished that we would always be happy and  
that we'd continually discover new love within each  
other everyday.  
Do you think those wishes were foolish? Were  
they meaningless and a complete waste of time?  
Do you think they will ever come true? Or have  
they already? I think they have, but I will continue  
to wish for them anyway.  
And as I lay here in my bed, gazing once agian  
in the dark sky, I ponder these thoughts.  
Is it you that makes the stars shine? Is it you  
that makes the moon glow?  
Are you the one who comes like like an angel   
in the night and gently kisses my lips while I am   
alseep?  
Is it you that caresses my cheek with your   
soft hands and sings me a soothing lullaby?  
I think it is. Infact, I know it is. Because  
I do the same for you every night as well.  
Though we may be apart, I know that in my heart,  
you love me as much as I love you.  
And so, my dear Usako, I close my eyes,   
dreaming of tomorrow when I can see you agian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did you think? I sure hoped you liked it.  
I wrote this right after I had written the first one.   
You know how I can not stand stories with sad endings.  
So, I decided to write this one from Mamoru's point  
of view to make it have a happy ending.  
  
You might be wondering when this takes place...  
Well, I am guessing that it starts off when Mamoru  
leaves for America and when he comes back. He is  
still a little unsure if Usagi still loves him as  
much because of what happened between her and Seiya.  
Then in the end he is reassured, and that is where   
the last part of him seeing Usagi agian comes in.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you thought, cause  
your opinions mean sooo much to me!!!  
PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
~Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  



End file.
